spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Wilde Northbound
Nick Wilde Northbound is a parody of the longest-running children's television series Sesame Street. It is produced by XQ01GX, XQ25EG and XQ23HG, and assisted by Max Korus, 758HEG, 352KFT, 2207ST, 747RSH, 7229AO, PrinceBalto and 618RVD. Nick Wilde Northbound features Nick Wilde from Zootopia/''Zootropolis'' as Sesame Street's official 8'2" tall bird, Big Bird. Cookie Monster is played by Vanellope von Schweetz, while Bert and Ernie are played by Smurfette and Clumsy Smurf respectively. Count von Count is played by Count Duckula, though the roles of the countesses (Backwards and Dahling) are played by Mildred Hubble and Cassandra respectively. Nick Wilde Northbound parodies Season 7 (1975-1976) to Season 42 (2011-2012) only. Season 7 would be the only Sesame Street season not to display the episode number onscreen at any point during the opening, except for a few episodes during the season. For better identification in Nick Wilde Northbound, these episodes get treat their intro method using the longest-running method of displaying the episode number (Season 8 to Season 32) was during the opening vamp of the theme song, using varying fonts, colours, and backgrounds depending on the episode. Episode 847, the episode that referred to The Wicked Witch of the West but has not been aired since 1976, is a major sticking point to Nick Wilde Northbound. For Smurf characters that are present in Nick Wilde Northbound, male Smurfs wear white Smurf hats on their heads because of the lack of head hair. Nick Wilde, Vanellope von Schweetz, Lady and a few other characters in Nick Wilde Northbound wear white Smurf hats in preparation of the height of 1400's (that is, late Season 11), except in some episodes where it usually mentions a camp or a trip. Nick Wilde Northbound skips episodes of Sesame Street that refer to i.e. costumes, theatre (except where it mentions the Little Theatre of the Deaf), Big Bird (Nick Wilde) as a superhero or running as a President. Characters and the Gang * Big Bird - Nick Wilde * Cookie Monster - Vanellope von Schweetz * Bert - Smurfette (The Smurfs) * Ernie - Clumsy Smurf (The Smurfs) * Bob - Fix-it Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) * Gordon and Susan - Maud Spellbody and Ethel Hallow (The Worst Witch) * Elmo - Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies) * Kermit the Frog - Riley Andersen (Inside Out) * Oscar the Grouch - Disgust (Inside Out) * The Anything Muppets - The Pirate Crew (Peter Pan) and Koopalings (Super Mario Bros.) * Maria - Orange Inkling Girl (Splatoon) * Luis - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) * Roosevelt Franklin - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Roosevelt Franklin's Mother - Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) * Little Bird - Little Bill (Little Bill) * Granny Bird - Elsa (Frozen) * Lefty the Salesman - Prince Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Rufus - Foo Foo (Muppets) * Herry Monster - Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs) * Sherlock Hemlock - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Guy Smiley - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) * Count von Count - Count Duckula * Countess von Backwards - Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Countess Dahling von Dahling - Cassandra (Tangled: The Series) * Biff - Jeanette Miller (ALVINNN! and the Chipmunks) * Sully - Moana Waialiki (Moana) * Deena - Cali (PAW Patrol) * Barkley - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Betty Lou - Charlotte la Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) * Prairie Dawn - Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) * Roxie Marie - The Old Hag (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; 1937) * Telly Monster - Felicity Foxglove (The Worst Witch) * Two-Headed Monster - Kiara (The Lion King) and Kion (The Lion Guard/''The Lion King'') * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story franchise) * Horatio - Manny (Ice Age franchise) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Baby Natasha - Mary “Boo” Gibbs (Monsters, Inc.) * Slimey the Worm - Caterpillar (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) * Elizabeth - Glinda Upland (Wicked) * Wolfgang the Seal - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Buster the Horse - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Grundgetta - Rosie (Caillou) * Hoots the Owl - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) * Preston Rabbit - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Benny Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Ruby Monster - Anna (Frozen) * Rosita - Crumbelina DiCaramello (Wreck-It Ralph) * Zoe - Jubileena Bing-Bing (Wreck-It Ralph) * Fred Monster - Rancis Flutterbugger (Wreck-It Ralph) * Abby Cadabby - Zarina (The Pirate Fairy) * Ovejita - Ducky (The Land Before Time) * Baby Bear - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) * Chicago the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of the Notre-Dame) * Linda - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of the Notre-Dame) * Miles - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) * Buffy - Candlehead (Wreck-It Ralph) * Olivia - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Gina - Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Gabi - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Alan - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Chris - Cinderella * Dorothy - Dory (Finding Dory) * Pheobe - Cici (Roary the Racing Car) Gallery Nick Wilde Fox.png|Nick Wilde as Big Bird 29F4FE77-0BC1-453F-8271-719AA4DF6DF2.jpeg|Vanellope von Schweetz as Cookie Monster Smurfette.png|Smurfette as Bert Seasons Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:Nick Wilde Category:Nick Wilde in Parodies Category:Nick Wilde and Vanellope von Schweetz Category:XQ01GX Category:XQ25EG Category:XQ23HG Category:Max Korus Category:758HEG Category:352KFT Category:2207ST Category:747RSH Category:7229AO Category:PrinceBalto Category:618RVD Category:NET Category:PBS Category:Under Construction